Lovers in a Murderous Time
"Lovers in a Murderous Time" is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the seventy-sixth episode of the series. It first aired March 25, 2013. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the murder of Tobias Pincher who is found run through with a pitchfork in the stables of the Imperial Hotel. The Constabulary have yet to finish examining the scene of the crime when they are approached by a woman, Felicity Dawes, claiming to know there's a dead man inside. She also claims to be Pincher's fiancée. Murdoch links shoe prints in the stables with a Spanish visitor, Carl Rodriguez, who readily admits having had an altercation with Pincher the night before but denies killing him. Dr. Ogden informs Inspector Brackenreid that Miss Dawes may have an illness that causes her to imagine things that aren't there. She's mixed up, confused. Brackenreid replies with, "So is Margaret's mother, but that doesn't mean she's fit for the madhouse. Although..." When Dr. Ogden talks with Miss Dawes during a follow-up office visit at the asylum, Felicity Dawes recounts seeing the murder - and then realizes she is the murderer. Julia doubts she is the killer and believes her to be delusional, but finding a medical defense for her proves difficult. Dr. Ogden returns to the morgue and enlists Dr. Grace's input. When Dawes confesses to Murdoch, Rodriguez does the same to Inspector Brackenreid, who tells both the Detective and the Doctor to follow the money to find the real solution. If the old woman married Pincher, then all of her estate would go to him when she dies. With Tobias dead and Felicity convinced that she was his murderer due to her delusional state, she would be hanged. Murdoch suspects Felicity's companion and nurse is responsible for the murder, finding a wooden splinter that matches the pitchfork used to kill Pincher forces her confession. George points out that getting three confessions to one murder is a record. Character Revelations * During his investigation at the Imperial Hotel, Murdoch spots Darcy Garland with another woman. * Murdoch wants Julia to use this new revelation to appeal to Darcy to grant the divorce, but Julia says he won't listen. Darcy wants to punish her. Continuity * William confronts Darcy, asking him to let Julia go (given he has another woman), but when Darcy calls Julia a "whore" William belts him one, dropping him to the ground in a public street. Darcy files a complaint to Brackenreid. * When Julia finds out, though not told precisely why William lost his composure, they have a fight over the divorce, Julia's marriage, and William not stopping it. * After solving the case together, Julia apologies and tells William that Darcy is her burden and she will take care of it. * The title of this episode foreshadows the murderous times for William and Julia coming in the next two episodes. Historical References *Refers to Alois Alzheimer, if not directly, a Bavarian-born German psychiatrist who was credited with identifying the first published case of "presenile dementia". *Dr. Grace mentions a doctor in Boston working on Parkinson's disease and dementia. *Julia shares with Emily that Darcy's affair or actions can not be used in the divorce according to the law. Trivia *The title is a possble allusion to the popular song "Lovers in a Dangerous Time". Errors *Dr Alois Alzheimer's paper on plaque buildup in the brain of a dementia patient was published in 1906, whereas this season seems to be set in about 1900 or 1901. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Guest Cast Sheila McCarthy as Felicity Dowes Cheri Maracle as Isabelle Webster Antonio Cupo as Carl Rodriguez Mary Krohnert as Melanie Shropshire Rian Michelsen as Hawkins, Stable Boy Nicholas Rice as Verger Greg Campbell as Gallery Owner Andrew Bigelow as Witness Adam David as Desk Clerk Tom Bishop Sr. as Stable Man Uncredited Cast Gallery 611_Imperial Hotel.JPG|Imperial Hotel 611_Crime scene.JPG|Crime Scene 611 Foot cast.JPG|Casting the footprints 611_Felicity Dawes.JPG|Miss Dawes asks for help 611_NurseIsabelle.JPG|Her nurse and companion comes to help 611_Secret love1.JPG|She ask if the handsome Detective is the Doctor's secret love. 611_Secret love3.JPG|She mentions her Tristan 611 Church Bells.JPG|Julia and Emily do their own investigating 611_Gazette.JPG|George finds an news article about another murder in the past 611- Dr Grace2.JPG|Dr. Grace thinks it time for her to go. . . 611_Evidence.JPG|Evidence from a distant past about two other lovers 611_CarlRodriquez.JPG|Another interview with Carl Rodriguez 611_Locket1.JPG|Carl Rodriguez provides a locket from the past 611_Locket2.JPG|Lovers in Murderous Times 611_Flashback.JPG|Flashback 611_EndScene1.JPG|Lovers reunited . . . 611_EndScene3.JPG 611_EndScene4.JPG Category:Season Error